Avni Aliu
thumb|Leonhard Euler Leonhard Paul Euler, (prononcimi në shqip: Leonard Paul Ojler), (15 Prill, 1707 Basel, Zvicër – 7 shtator, 1783 Saint Petersburg, Rusi), ishte matematikan dhe fizikan zviceran i cili kaloi pjesën më të madhe të jetës së tij në Rusi dhe Gjermani. Euler bëri zbulime të rëndësishme në fusha të ndryshme si Njehsimi diferencial dhe teoria e grafeve. Ai gjithashtu për herë të parë paraqiti pjesën më të madhe të terminologjisë dhe nocioneve moderne matematike, pjesërisht për analizën matematike, sikur është nocioni i funksionit matematik. Gjithashtu është i njohur për punën e tij në mekanikë, optikë dhe astronomi. Euler konsiderohet të jetë matematikani më i madh i shekullit të XVIII dhe një ndër më të mëdhenjtë i të gjitha kohërave. Gjithashtu është më frytdhënësi, përmbledhja e punimeve të e tij përfshinë 60–80 vëllime faqe çerekësh. Deklarata e dhënë nga Pierre-Simon Laplace shpreh influencën që pati Euler në matematikë, ai thotë: "Lexojeni Eulerin, lexojeni Eulerin, ai është mësuesi i të gjithë neve." Figura e tij u paraqit në gjashtë seri të bankënotës prej 10 Franga zvicerane si dhe në një numër të madh të pullave postare zvicerane, gjermane e ruse. Asteroidi 2002 Euler u emërua për nder të tij. Jeta Vitet e hershme Euleri lindi në Basel i ati Paul Euler, ishte pastor, e ëma Marguerite Brucker, një bijë pastori. Ai kishte dy motra më të vogla Anna Maria dhe Maria Magdalena. Menjëherë pas lindjes së tij familja u transferua nga Baseli në Riehen, ku Euleri e kaloi pjesën më të madhe të fëmijërisë. Paul Euleri ishte mik i Johann Bernoullit i cili ishte ndër matematikanët më të shquar të asaj kohe në Evropë, ai ndikoi fuqishëm te Leonardi i ri. Euler me shkollimin formal e filloi në Basel ku shkoi të jetojë me gjyshen e tij për nga nëna. Kur kishte 13 vjet ai përfundoi Universitqtin e Baselit, dhe në vitin 1723, mori titullin M.Phil me disertacionin në të cilin shpreh krahasimin në mes filozofisë se Dekartit dhe Njutnit. Asokohe ai çdo të shtune në mbrëmje merrte leksione nga Johann Bernoulli, i cili kishte zbuluar një talent të pabesueshëm për matematikë te nxënësi i tij i ri. Euleri atëherë studjonte për teologji, gjuhë greke, dhe gjuhë çifute sipas dëshirës së të atit për tu bërë pastor, por Bernoulli i tregoi të jatit Paul Eulerit se Leonhardi është i destinuar të bëhet matematikan i madh. Në vitin 1726, Euleri kompletoi punimin e tij të disertacionit për titullin Ph.D. ekuivalenti i sotshëm doktor i shkencave i titulluar De Sono në të cilin bëhet fjalë për shpejtësinë e zërit dhe në vitin 1727, ai merr pjesë në konkursin e Akademisë franceze të shkencave, zgjidhja e Eulerit u vlerësua me çmimin e dytë, vendin e parë e siguroi Pierre Bouguer—i cili sot njihet si "babai i arkitekturës detare". Këtë çmim të akademisë franceze pastaj Euleri gjatë karrierës së tij e fitoi 12 herë për zgjidhjet e tij të mrekullueshme. Në Saint Petersburg Gjatë këtyre viteve dy djemtë e Johann Bernoulli't Daniel Bernoulli dhe Nicolaus II Bernoulli, punonin në akademinë ruse të shkencave në Saint Petersburg. Në korrik të 1726, Nicolas vdiq nga appendicitisi pasi kaloi një vit në Rusi, kur Daniel e zuri vendin e vëllaut në katedrën për matematikë/fizikë, vendi i katedrës së së fiziologjisë mbeti i zbrazët dhe duhej të zihej nga miku i tij Euleri. Në nëntor 1726 Euleri me hidhërim e pranoi atë post sepse më parë e kishin refuzuar aplikimin e tijsi profesor i fizikës në univerzitetin e Bazelit. me rastin e 250 vjetorit të lindjes së Eulerit matematikan dhe akademik.]] Euleri mbërriti në kryeqytetin rus të asaj kohe më 17 maj 1727. Ai u pranua në seksionin e medicinës në nëndegën e matematikës dhe vendosi bashkëpunim të ngushtë me Daniel Bernoullin. Euleri e studjoi gjuhën ruse dhe u vendos në St Petersburg. Ai gjeti edhe një punë ndihmëse në Russian Navy. Akademia e St. Petersburgut u themelua nga Pjetri i Madh, i cili pretendonte të rrisë nivelin e edukimit tdhe të shkencës ruse dhe ta bëjë të afërt me Evropën perëndimore. Për këtë qëllim ai u ofronte kushte atraktive shkencëtarëve të mëdhenj si Euleri. Akademia kishte mjete të mëdha financiare dhe një librari shumë të pasur. Aty favorizohej dhe stimulohej puna shkencore dhe studentët kishin liri të plotë për çështje të shkencës. Pas vdekjes së Pjetrit Catherine I, vazhdoi me të njejtin zell të ndihmojë punën e Akademisë. Kushtet u përmirësuan pas vdekjes së Pjetrit II dhe Euleri në vitin 1731 u avancua në postin e profesorit të fizikës. Dy vjet më vonë Daniel Bernoulli, e lëshoi postin e profesorit të matematikës të cilin së shpejti e zëvendësoi Euleri. Më 7 Janar 1734, Euleri u martua me Katharina Gsell (1707–1773), bijë e Georg Gsell, një piktor nga akademia. , p. 402. Çifti i ri bleu një shtëpi pranë lumit Neva. Kishin 13 fëmijë prej të cilëve fëmijërine e mbijetuan vetëm 5. Kontributet në matematikë Shënimet matematike Analiza matematikore Euleri është i njohur në analizën matematike për implementimin e serive të pafundme potenciale dhe zbërthimin e funksioneve në seri të tilla. Ai e zbuloi serinë për funksionin eksponencial e'' : e^x = \sum_{n=0}^\infty {x^n \over n!} = \lim_{n \to \infty}\left(\frac{1}{0!} + \frac{x}{1!} + \frac{x^2}{2!} + \cdots + \frac{x^n}{n!}\right). dhe zbërthimin në seri të pafundme të funksionit invers të tangjentit. : \begin{align} \arctan z & {}= z - \frac {z^3} {3} +\frac {z^5} {5} -\frac {z^7} {7} +\cdots \\ & {}= \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac {(-1)^n z^{2n+1}} {2n+1} ; \qquad | z | \le 1 \qquad z \neq i,-i \end{align} Përdorimi i tij i guximshëm (ku sipas standardeve moderne teknikisht jo korrekt) i serive potenciale mundësoi zgjedhjen e problemit të famshëm të Bazelit në vitin 1735: : \sum_{n=1}^\infty {1 \over n^2} = \lim_{n \to \infty}\left(\frac{1}{1^2} + \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \cdots + \frac{1}{n^2}\right) = \frac{\pi ^2}{6}. Euleri filloi zbatimin e funcksioneve eksponenciale dhe logaritmeve në vëertetimet analitike. Ai zbuloi mënyrën e zbërthimit të funksioneve llogaritmike në seri potenciale dhe e dha përkufizimin e logaritmit të numrave real negativ por pastaj edhe të numrave kompleks, në këtë mënyrë e zgjëroi fushën e aplikimit të logaritmeve . Ai poashtu e përkufizoi funksionin eksponencial për numrat kompleks, dhe zbuloi lidhjen e tyre me funksionet trigonometrike. Për ç'do numër real φ, funksioni eksponencial kompleks e plotëson barazimin : e^{i\varphi} = \cos \varphi + i\sin \varphi.\, Ky barazim njihet si formula e Eulerit. Rast special i formulës së mësipërme është barazimi : e^{i \pi} +1 = 0 \, i cli njihet si identiteti i Eulerit dhe vlerësohet si formula më e shquar në matematikë sipas Richard Feynman, sepse në të jepet lidhja në mes 5 konstantave të rëndësishme të matematikës ''0', ''1, e , ''i dhe π ''dhe vetëm nga një herë përdoen shenjat e koncepteve të mbledhjes, shumëzimit, fuqizimit, dhe barazimit Në vitin 1988, lexuesit e ''Mathematical Intelligencer e zgjoddhë atë "the Most Beautiful Mathematical Formula Ever".(Formula më e bukur e matematikës) Në përgjithësi ndër pesë formulat më të bukura matematikore Euleri merr pjesë me tre prej tyre. See also: Formula De Moivre është rrjedhim i drejtpërdrejtë i formulës së Eulerit. Teoria e numrave Gjeometri * Drejtëza e Eulerit * Rrethi i Eulerit Teoria grafeve Rruga e Eulerit Fizikë dhe astronomi Logjikë Filozofia personale dhe besimi fetar Bibliografia e zgjedhur Për Eulerin ka bibliografi të gjërë, por ndër librat më të njohur janë: *''Elementet e algjebrës. *''Hyrje në analizën e të pakufishmes (1748).Përkthimi në anglisht Introduction to Analysis of the Infinite nga John Blanton (Book I, ISBN 0-387-96824-5, Springer-Verlag 1988; Book II, ISBN 0-387-97132-7, Springer-Verlag 1989). *Two influential textbooks on calculus: Institutiones calculi differentialis (1755) and Institutionum calculi integralis (1768–1770). *''Lettres à une Princesse d'Allemagne'' (Letra Princeshës Gjermane) (1768–1772). Gjenden online, në gjuhën frënge, kurse në anglisht gjenden tek Google Books: Vëllimi 1, Vëllimi 2 Shih edhe * Lista e termave të emëruara sipas Leonhard Eulerit Referencat Materiale tjera *''Lexikon der Naturwissenschaftler'', 2000. Heidelberg: Spektrum Akademischer Verlag. - *Demidov, S.S., 2005, "Treatise on the differential calculus" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 191-98. - *Dunham, William (1999) Euler: The Master of Us All, Washington: Mathematical Association of America. ISBN 0883853280 - *Fraser, Craig G., 2005, "Leonhard Euler's 1744 book on the calculus of variations" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 168-80. - *Gladyshev, Georgi, P. (2007) “Leonhard Euler’s methods and ideas live on in the thermodynamic hierarchical theory of biological evolution,” International Journal of Applied Mathematics & Statistics (IJAMAS) 11 (N07), Special Issue on Leonhard Paul Euler’s: Mathematical Topics and Applications (M. T. A.). - * *Heimpell, Hermann, Theodor Heuss, Benno Reifenberg (editors). 1956. Die großen Deutschen, volume 2, Berlin: Ullstein Verlag. - *Krus, D.J. (2001) "Is the normal distribution due to Gauss? Euler, his family of gamma functions, and their place in the history of statistics," Quality and Quantity: International Journal of Methodology, 35: 445-46. - *Nahin, Paul (2006) Dr. Euler's Fabulous Formula, New Jersey: Princeton, ISBN 978-06-9111-822-2 - *Reich, Karin, 2005, " 'Introduction' to analysis" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 181-90. - *Richeson, David S. (2009) Euler's Gem: The Polyhedron Formula and the Birth of Topology. Princeton University Press. - *Sandifer, Edward C. (2007), The Early Mathematics of Leonhard Euler, Mathematical Association of America. IBSN 0883855593 - *Simmons, J. (1996) The giant book of scientists: The 100 greatest minds of all time, Sydney: The Book Company. - *Singh, Simon. (1997). Fermat's last theorem, Fourth Estate: New York, ISBN 1-85702-669-1 - *Thiele, Rüdiger. (2005). The mathematics and science of Leonhard Euler, in Mathematics and the Historian's Craft: The Kenneth O. May Lectures, G. Van Brummelen and M. Kinyon (eds.), CMS Books in Mathematics, Springer Verlag. ISBN 0-387-25284-3. - * Lidhje të jashtme *Encyclopedia Britannica article - * How Euler did it - * Euler Archive - * Euler Committee of the Swiss Academy of Sciences - * References for Leonhard Euler - * Euler Tercentenary 2007 - * The Euler Society - * Leonhard Euler Congress 2007—St. Petersburg, Russia - * Project Euler - * Euler Family Tree - * Euler's Correspondence with Frederick the Great, King of Prussia - *"Euler - 300th anniversary lecture" - Kategori:lindje 1707 Kategori:vdekje 1783 Kategori:fizikanë zviceranë Kategori:Matematikanë zviceranë af:Leonhard Euler an:Leonhard Euler ar:ليونهارد أويلر az:Leonard Eyler bat-smg:Leonhard Euler be-x-old:Леанард Ойлер bg:Леонард Ойлер bn:লিওনার্ট অয়লার br:Leonhard Euler bs:Leonhard Euler ca:Leonhard Euler cs:Leonhard Euler da:Leonhard Euler de:Leonhard Euler el:Λέοναρντ Όιλερ en:Leonhard Euler eo:Leonhard Euler es:Leonhard Euler et:Leonhard Euler eu:Leonhard Euler ext:Leonard Euler fa:لئونارد اویلر fi:Leonhard Euler fr:Leonhard Euler gan:歐拉 gl:Leonhard Euler he:לאונרד אוילר hi:लियोनार्ड ओइलर hif:Leonhard Euler hr:Leonhard Euler ht:Leonhard Euler hu:Leonhard Euler ia:Leonhard Euler id:Leonhard Euler io:Leonhard Euler is:Leonhard Euler it:Eulero ja:レオンハルト・オイラー jv:Leonhard Euler ka:ლეონარდ ეილერი kaa:Leonard Euler ko:레온하르트 오일러 la:Leonhardus Eulerus lb:Leonhard Euler lt:Leonhard Euler lv:Leonards Eilers mk:Леонард Ојлер ml:ലെയന്‍ഹാര്‍ട് ഓയ്ലര്‍ mn:Леонард Эйлер nl:Leonhard Euler nn:Leonhard Euler no:Leonhard Euler pl:Leonhard Euler pms:Leonhard Euler pt:Leonhard Euler ro:Leonhard Euler ru:Эйлер, Леонард sa:लियोनार्ड ओइलर scn:Liunardu Euleru sco:Leonhard Euler sh:Leonhard Euler si:ලෙනාඩ් ඉයුලර් simple:Leonhard Euler sk:Leonhard Euler sl:Leonhard Euler sr:Леонард Ојлер su:Leonhard Euler sv:Leonhard Euler sw:Leonard Euler ta:லியோனார்டு ஆய்லர் te:లియొనార్డ్ ఆయిలర్ tg:Леонард Эйлер th:เลออนฮาร์ด ออยเลอร์ tl:Leonhard Euler tr:Leonhard Euler uk:Леонард Ейлер ur:Leonhard Euler vi:Leonhard Euler vo:Leonhard Euler war:Leonhard Euler yo:Leonhard Euler zh:萊昂哈德·歐拉 zh-classical:歐拉 zh-min-nan:Leonhard Euler zh-yue:歐拉